Commercially available barbeques are generally designed for outdoor use, typically in back yards or on patios or decks. The barbeques are generally made from heavy sheet steel or cast aluminium so as to withstand years of outdoor storage and use. Furthermore, commercial barbeques are commonly large, heavy and bulky and therefore either fixed in a specific location or include wheels so as to allow them to be moved over short distances.
In order to provide barbeques for camping and outdoor enthusiasts, who generally require barbeques which are easy to transport, use and clean and which do not require excess space during transportation thereof, a variety of portable barbeques have been developed. Such portable barbeques are generally lighter and smaller than the commercial barbeques described above, however, these generally need to be disassembled prior to being transported by means of a car or van. Furthermore, the dissembling of these portable barbeques has the inherent risk of certain of the parts being damaged or lost and the disassembling thereof generally takes quite some time.
The preceding discussion of the background to the invention is intended only to facilitate an understanding of the present invention. It should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgment or admission that any of the material referred to was part of the common general knowledge in the art as at the priority date of the application.